


If you'll be my bodyguard, I can be your long lost pal

by Kasterborous_System



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Death Threats, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasterborous_System/pseuds/Kasterborous_System
Summary: Bucky is in a popular band. Brock is his bodyguard. What will happen after Bucky receives a death threat and the two need to go into hiding?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	If you'll be my bodyguard, I can be your long lost pal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first proper rumbuck fic! Gonna be a few chapters, this just be a short introduction! Please comment and leave reviews, if you're able to.

Bucky was a rockstar. Well, at least one in Brock's eyes. He was a legend, one of the only good modern day bands to exist and Brock got to be his personal bodyguard. How that happened, he wasn't quite clear on. When the band was first starting out Brock had only recently become a bodyguard, being honorably discharged from the army, when they hired him to watch the band on one of their first live performances. They'd already had an album or two out, not that Brock had listened to them prior to the job, but they had been fairly popular. The small park area that they had rented out nearly filled with people. 

Overall it was a good show, one that got Brock hooked on the band himself, and they only grew overtime. At the start, Brock thought the company he worked for was all they could afford as they built up their reputation, and that was why they were always hiring him. But that stopped making sense after they got big and every band member got their own bodyguards. Brock was still on staff, still watching Bucky, making sure no fans went insane and threw them at him. That was the best part of his job, stopping Bucky from hooking up with people. Brock was actually kind of prideful with how good he was at it, was almost always a cockblock, didn't think he'd actually seen Bucky go home with anyone since he got the staff officially, having been hired as a full time bodyguard for the man. Not that Brock was complaining.

In fact, Rumlow had managed to develop a small crush on the lead guitarist, part of why he loved cockblocking him so often, not that it really  _ meant _ anything. Was just a harmless crush that he was sure would go away, even if it had been a few years already. Often distracting himself from it when he had time off by meaningless hookups but… that was normal coping, right? Push down your feelings with meaningless sex with strangers. It's what his dad had done, and what Brock had learnt to do himself. Dealing with your feelings… that just left you hurt. That was his philosophy, at least.  _ If you don't deal, you can't get hurt.  _

And it was going good. Was keeping his head above water. Hadn't fallen hard enough he couldn't get back up, that's what he liked to think. It was 5am, time to start his shift and he was waiting outside the door to Bucky's house, fingers tapping aimlessly on his leg as he checked his watch.  _ Bucky should be out here and meeting him by now. _ Stomach dropping when the door finally opened, "Thanks for… everything, Steve. I really appreciate it." Blush on Bucky's cheeks as he spoke, glancing over at Brock but quickly looking away, and Steve left the house. The blond started to job away.  _ Didn't do a good enough job. _ Brock had really hoped he had been, that he was keeping Bucky from having sex with anyone as unfair and totally hypocritical as that was. "Hey Brock." Bucky cleared his throat, blush still on his cheeks. "Ready to go?" 

"Right. Yeah. Let's go, Mr. Barnes. I'll grab your mail on our way out." His answer being short, sounding cut off at the end, like he had wanted to say something more, but he didn't. Simply looked away from Bucky, scowl on his face as he walked towards the car, opening the passenger door for Bucky to get in. For some damned reason, he had actually let himself believe Bucky could be into him too. But that was obviously just a ludicrous day dream. He was back to reality now. This was just a job. Nothing more. Should have just stayed in his damn lane. Grabbing the mail before hopping into the car, passing it over to Bucky and firing up the engine.

He started to drive down the block only to be pulled out his thoughts by a hand on his arm, "Um.. Brock?" Bucky's voice was small, quiet, scared.  _ What the hell happened? _ Brock pulled the car over, taking the letter Bucky was staring so intently at and started to read it. 

**_You have 24 hours to live._ **

"We're not going to practice, we're getting you out of here." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Fear bubbling up in Brock, the feeling of a rock lodged in his throat. "I have a place we can stay. I'll call the cops. I'll take care of you, Bucky, don't worry." Finally letting the nickname slip past his lips in front of the man, the first time he'd ever actually called him  _ Bucky  _ to his face, and it was in a ride or die situation. Just had to keep Bucky safe. That was all that was running through his mind.


End file.
